Just One Of Those Days
by Erin.Lindsay.CPD
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] After Charlie is put away, Erin still feels like she has so much weight on her shoulders. When she ends up in front of a certain firefighter's front door, she realizes that she has someone to open up to and someone who truly cares for her.


It had been a really rough day. Charlie was trying to get to Annie and Travis, then threatened to spill her biggest secret if she didn't get him those blueprints for the jewelry shop. She ended up breaking down in front of Voight, like she had so many times 12 years before, and busting Charlie that same night. She hadn't talked about Sandoval in 12 years and having to worry all day about the secret of his murder would be revealed all day, she finally had to say something about it.

She sat in front of the horrid man she once loved, and told him that if he said anything else, she would confess to the murder and they would be right back to where she started 13 years ago. And if that wasn't enough, her and Halstead went on a high speed chase after a suspect in his van and in order to keep her partner safe, she shot and killed a man.

Completely exhausted, she ditched her paperwork and got in her car. She found herself driving to another part of town, away from her apartments, but to another. She walked up the steps and stood in front of the door for a minute before she knocked. She stood and waited as she heard heavy footsteps walk towards the door.

And then it opened. He looked at her smiling. "Hey Kelly." She said. "Hey." He replied. She gave him a small smirk. "I figured it was my turn to show up at your place." He chuckled and moved aside to let her in. They both sat on the couch in silence for a couple minutes. He slid his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm as she leaned into him.

"What's going on, Erin?" She remembered herself saying those exact words to him just a week ago when he showed up at her work, upset about a boy that was injured in a fire. She felt tears start to sting her eyes and pushed them back. She shook her head and said the only thing that came to her mind. "It's just one of those days." As she finished, a single tear rolled over her eyelid and slid down her cheek.

She felt Kelly's warm hand cup her cheek and move her face to look at him. He wiped the tear away with his thumb and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Talk to me." He said. And those three words were just the thing she needed. She needed to know someone was there. She needed to know someone would listen. And she finally let it all go. Kelly wrapped her up in his arms as her head came down to his chest. He said calming words in her ear as she cried into him. He just let her cry.

He knew that's what she needed. Sometimes he needed it too. And the last couple times he needed it, she'd been there for him. So he was gonna be here for her this time. He had to be. He loved the girl in his arms.

Finally, Erin calmed down and looked up at Kelly. He smiled down at her and gave her small kiss. "I'm always here. Whether you need to talk. Or cry. Of hit something." Erin laughed and wiped her tears away. Kelly smiled at the sight of hers. Her dimples deep. He stood up and Erin immediately felt cold where he was just at. "I'm gonna go get a couple beers." he said, walking into the kitchen.

Erin just sat on his couch and put her feet up underneath her. "Thanks." she mumbled as he came back and gave her a beer before sitting next to her and slowly outstretching her legs to where they were in his lap. "Relax." he simply said, and she did as she smiled at him. She let her body relax and let her mind push away any bad thought about today or the past couple ones for that matter.

Kelly turned on the TV and they watched a couple TV shows, the news and the end of a Cub's game before they couldn't find anything else good on. Kelly finally just shut it off and started to gently rub Erin's feet. "I know that today was 'one of those days' but, you know it might help if you talk about it." he said. Erin looked at him and sighed.

"If you don't want too..." Kelly started quickly but Erin shook her head. "No. No. It' actually probably better if I do-" Just then there was a knock on the door. The pair looked towards the front door and then at each other. Erin moved her legs so Kelly could stand up. "Who is here at this time?" Kelly opened the door. "Uhhh..." is all he said as the man walked right past him and into his house.

"Erin." Erin swung her legs off Kelly's couch and looked up at her father figure. "Hank? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stood up to face him. He sighed. "I've been trying call you and it keeps going to voicemail, then I went to your place and you weren't there. I was worried cause of what happened today and the only other place I could think of was here." Voight said, glancing at Kelly who just returned to the living room.

Erin looked down at her phone. "It must've died. Sorry. I just needed..." "I know, kid." Hank looked from Kelly to Erin. "I'll be going home right now anyways. I'll see you at work in the morning." and she bent down to grab her boots. Voight shook his head. "No, Erin I've got the day off." Erin looked at him. "Hank, I'm fine. I can work." "I know you can, but I'm not letting you." Erin gave him a look and he put his hand up.

"It's been decided, Erin." Erin sighed in defeat and dropped her boots. Voight took a couple steps forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Erin hugged him tight. "Goodnight, kid." he said as he kissed her forehead. They watched him walk out the door. Kelly walked over and put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Come on." he said.

Erin followed him and he stopped in his bedroom. "I guess I just have one request." he said, moving some hair away from her face. "And what's that?" she asked him. "Stay the night." he leaned down and kisses her. "Cause I'm not going anywhere." he finished and he kissed her again. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck.

The kisses deepened and he picked her up quickly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He sat her on his desk and he pulled at the bottom of her shirt. She raised her arms and he slipped it off of her and let it fall on the floor. Soon his was the same way. He let her wrap her legs around him once more and he carried her over to his bed and let himself fall on top of her.

He slowly let his kisses drift down from her lips, to her jaw, down her neck and slowly made his way down her chest and stomach. Erin let her fingers run through his hair as he found his way back to her lips. She let him unbutton her jeans and slowly slip them down.

They let the night take them and they soon found themselves waking up in each others arms, the sheets around them. Erin's head was on Kelly's bare chest and his arm was around her bare shoulders. "Babe." Kelly said, shaking Erin slightly who woke and looked up at him and smiled. "Morning." she said quietly. "Well, you have the day off, but I don't I have to get ready for work." Erin reluctantly rolled over and let him put his boxers back on and walk around gather him clothes and a towel.

He took a quick shower and when he came out, Erin wasn't in his bed. He frowned and walked into the kitchen where he found Erin making coffee wearing nothing but one of his shirts and her underwear. "Wow. Maybe you should wear my shirts more often. You look very sexy." Erin laughed and pushed herself back into the counter as Kelly put one hand on each side of her and kisses her.

Erin gave him a cup when he pulled back, "Thanks." and they both went back into the bedroom. "I'm gonna be late." Kelly got changed quickly and sat on the bed to lace up his boots. Erin watched him, sipping her coffee. "I'll go ahead and take off right after you." she said. He turned to her. "You know, you don't _have_ to go." Erin laughed. Then Erin's phone went off.

She reached over to the night stand and unplugged her phone. She looked at the text from Voight. "I guess I do." Kelly looked at her confused. Erin looked up. "They need me." she said, raising her phone a bit. Kelly sighed, then gave her a small smile. He unhooked his house key from his keychain and handed it to her. "Lock up when you leave." She smiled at him and nodded.

He leaned down and gave her nice long kiss. "Be careful today." her said, kissing her temple once more before he walked towards the door. "You too." he smiled at her and winked before the door shut, leaving Erin alone in Kelly's apartment.

She smiled to herself and looked down at the key in her hand. She leaned back on the pillows for a minute before she got up to get dresses, not even realizing that she had completely forgotten about yesterday's events.


End file.
